


intertwined

by squirrelhan



Series: songs inspired fics [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Hanbin wears those cute bandaids uwu, Kim Hanbin is whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: "intertwined, free, i've pinned every hope on you. i hope that you don't bleed with me."jinhwan thinks that the quiet boy in his class, hanbin, needs a friend.hanbin has a secret crush on jinhwan.song: intertwined - dodie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is something new i tried, small stories that are inspired by a song! i hope y'all like it xx

'Oh look, he's wearing one of those stupid bandaids again.'

Jinhwan looked at the boy with the glasses in the back of the classroom. He never talked with anyone. The only two things Jinhwan knew about him were his name, Hanbin, and the fact that he always wore a band-aid for kids on one of his cheeks. Oh, and that he was always drawing with his black hoodie over his deer-like eyes. 

Yes, Jinhwan thought the boy was adorable. But talking to him seemed like a step too far. Everybody in Jinhwan's class hated him and Hanbin was getting bullied on a daily basis. Besides that, he seemed awfully shy.

'He wasn't wearing one yesterday. I thought he was done with that childish obsession,' Bobby, Jinhwan's friend, laughed. 'Hm,' Jinhwan mumbled and smiled. He looked at Hanbin and sighed. Sometimes, he asked himself if Hanbin wasn't feeling alone. If he didn't want a friend. 

It went horribly wrong again during English. 'Hanbin, it's time for your presentation,' the teacher said. Hanbin looked up, a shocked expression on his face. 'M-me?' he asked. The class laughed. 'Yes, you,' the teacher smiled. 

Hanbin closed his sketchbook and walked towards the teacher. He grabbed the chalk and wrote the subject of his presentation on the board. 'H-hello e-everyone, my name is H-Hanbin and today I'm going to tell you about my f-future job,' he stammered. His cheeks were red and his eyes teary. Jinhwan looked around the class, everybody was laughing, even Bobby. 

Jinhwan found nothing about it funny. 

~

The bell rang. 'Weekend!!' Bobby yelled and grabbed his bag. Jinhwan was walking behind him, while Bobby talked about a surprise party he organized for his brother, whose birthday was on Saturday. But Jinwhan wasn't paying attention. He looked at Hanbin who rushed out of the classroom. 

'Yo, Jinhwan, are you alright?' Bobby asked and turned around. Jinhwan smiled and nodded. 'I'm alright, but you can go home already. I have to talk with our math teacher about that test I failed on, remember,' he lied. 'Ahh,' Bobby laughed. 'Good luck then. See you on Monday!' he said and walked away. 'See you on Monday!' Jinhwan said and turned around. He decided to follow Hanbin. 

Jinhwan heard a lot of people laughing when he arrived outside. He saw Hanbin by his bike, a group of boys was standing around him. 'Please give me my keys back! I want to go home!' he pleaded and a tear rolled over his cheek. 

'Awhh, are you going to cry again? You're just one big crybaby, with that band-aid on your cheek. Grow up, kid,' one of the boys said. He pushed Hanbin on the ground. They laughed. 'Give me his key,' another one said. He grabbed the key and broke it in two pieces. 'Good luck with going home,' he laughed and they walked away. 

Jinwhan rushed over to Hanbin as soon as the guys were gone. 'Are you okay?' he asked. 'Yes I am fine, please leave me alone,' Hanbin sobbed and wiped his tears from his cheeks. Jinhwan looked at Hanbin's drawings. They must have fallen out of his bag when the boy pushed him on the ground. 

'These are beautiful, do you draw these at school?' Jinhwan asked and grabbed them. 'Y-yeah... Thank you,' Hanbin blushed. Jinwhan helped him stand up and looked at his jeans. They were ripped and his kneed bled. 'You can't walk home like this alone with that bike. I'll help you. Does it hurt?' Jinhwan asked and grabbed his bike. Hanbin shook his head and grabbed Jinhwan's wrist. 

'Why are you even talking to me in the first place. Go home and enjoy your Friday afternoon with your friends or something. They have a reputation here. You too. I don't,' Hanbin said. Jinhwan smiled a bit. 'I want to talk to you. You seem like a very nice guy,' he said. Hanbin's eyes widened. 'Me??' he asked confused. Jinhwan laughed and nodded. 

Hanbin smiled. It was the first time Jinhwan saw Hanbin actually smile. 

Then, he looked at Hanbin's band-aid. It was blue and had a cute penguin on it. 'You didn't wear one yesterday,' he said and Hanbin nodded. 'I ran out of them and the new ones I ordered had not arrived,' he explained, looking at the ground. 'Why do you wear them?' Jinhwan asked. Hanbin shrugged. 'I don't know. I just like them,' he mumbled. 

'Well, let's go home,' Jinhwan grabbed Hanbin's bike. 'Are you sure you can lift it all the way to my house?' Hanbin asked. 'Don't worry,' Jinhwan said and the two walked towards Hanbin's house. 

A middle-aged woman opened the door. 'Hello Hanbin how was sc- oohh you brought a friend?? Hello, I'm Hanbin's mother, Mrs. Kim! Come in!' she said and opened the door more. 'O-oh hello, I'm Jinhwan,' Jinhwan said and bowed. 

'Oh dear, what happened to your knees?' she asked when she saw Hanbin's knees. 'I fell and some guys broke my key. Jinhwan lifted my bike all the way home,' Hanbin explained. Mrs. Kim looked at Jinhwan. 'You really did?' she asked with wide eyes. Jinhwan smiled a bit and nodded. 'Thank you Jinhwan. You're a really nice guy. Hanbin never brings friends home, you know. And sometimes I'm worried about him and the stories he tells me about school, I'm happy that-'

'Mom, me and Jinwhan are going to my room,' Hanbin said and grabbed Jinhwan's wrist. He brought him to his room. 

'Well, this is my room...' 

Jinhwan looked around. Hanbin's room wasn't that big, but it was really cozy. With drawings and lights everywhere. 'W-what do you think?' Hanbin asked nervously. Jinhwan looked at him and smiled. 'I love it. It's so cozy,' he said. 'H-hihi, thank you,' Hanbin blushed and looked at the ground. 

'Don't you want to go home?' Hanbin asked. 'Nah, I really like talking with you,' Jinhwan smiled again. Hanbin looked at him. 'Y-you like t-talking? W-with me?' he asked. Jinhwan nodded. 'O-oh...' Hanbin mumbled. An awkward silence followed.

'I'm sorry that my mom is so excited about me bringing a friend home,' Hanbin said. 'No, it's okay. I understand why she's worried. You need friends,' Jinhwan smiled. Hanbin sighed and looked at Jinhwan. He had to ask it right now.

'D-do you want to be my friend?'

Jinhwan looked at him. 'Why are you asking this? I'd love to be your friend! I love making new friends!!' he said. Hanbin smiled again. Jinhwan loved his smile. 

'B-but Jinhwan, you have to promise me something. Do you promise that you're not lying right now and that you actually want to be my friend? T-things like this happened before and people always dropped me,' Hanbin asked while playing with his fingers. 

'Why would I lie about something like that? I want to be my friend, you can trust me,' he smiled. Hanbin laughed quietly, hiding his red cheeks behind his sweaterpaws. 

'Thank you.'


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday. Jinhwan saw Hanbin in the hall. He waved at him. 'Hey Hanbin!' he said. Hanbin smiled and walked towards Jinhwan. 

'How was your weekend?' Jinhwan asked. 'It was okay I guess. I had to make a lot of homework,' Hanbin groaned. Jinhwan laughed and nodded. 

Hanbin turned around and saw Bobby walking towards Jinhwan. 'Good morning Jinhwan! I- oh... hi Hanbin,' Bobby said when he saw Hanbin standing next to Jinhwan. 'H-hi,' Hanbin said and smiled awkwardly. The bell rang. 'Are you crazy?' Bobby asked and grabbed Jinhwan's collar. 

'What?' Jinhwan knitted his eyebrows together. 'Hanbin. What is he doing with you?' Bobby answered. Jinhwan rolled his eyes. 'What is wrong with him? He's a human, just like us. Not some kind of animal,' he hissed.

'I don't care. I don't like him. He's weird,' Bobby said and walked away. Jinhwan looked at him and shook his head. He sat down next to Hanbin. 'D-did I do something wrong?' he asked scaredly. Jinhwan smiled and shook his head. 'Bobby doesn't like making new friends. He did the same thing with me,' he explained. 'Oh,' Hanbin mumbled and looked at the ground. 

~

It was lunchtime. Hanbin followed Jinhwan and Bobby outside. 'Wait, I have to go to the restroom,' Jinhwan said and walked away. Fuck, Hanbin thought. Now he was alone with Bobby. And a feeling in his guts told him that Bobby didn't like him at all. 

The feeling turned out to be true when Bobby grabbed Hanbin's wrist. 'Listen to me, Hanbin,' Bobby hissed. He pronounced Hanbin's name like he was a piece of trash. 'I don't like you and I'm 100% sure that Jinhwan doesn't like you either. He's only nice to you to drop you later like the piece of shit you are. Nobody likes you here and they'll never like you,' he said and pushed Hanbin on the ground. Hanbin landed on his butt and groaned, it hurt. 

'I'm embarrassed to see my best friend talking with you. I'm embarrassed to even know you. Go kill yourself,' Bobby said and spit in Hanbin's face, who was crying. He walked away and left Hanbin on the ground. 

Jinhwan walked outside and his eyes widened when he saw Hanbin on the ground. 'Hanbin!' he yelled and ran towards the younger boy. 'What happened?' he asked and placed his hand on Hanbin's shoulder. 

'Bobby is a fucking dick,' Hanbin sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. Jinhwan sighed and sat down next to Hanbin, on the ground. He wrapped one arm around Jinhwan. 'I'm so sorry, what did he do to you?' 

Hanbin shook his head. 'That doesn't matter. I'm worthless,' he mumbled and wiped his tears away. He wanted to stand up, but Jinhwan grabbed his arm. 'You are not worthless. You are my friend,' Jinhwan said while looking into Hanbin's eyes. 

'B-but you have Bobby. I'm just a worthless and childish boy who wears stupid band-aids to school and I should die,' Hanbin mumbled, his eyes filling with tears again. He pulled the bandaid from his face and threw it on the ground.

'Hanbin,' Jinhwan pleated, grabbing the band-aid from the ground and stuck it back on Hanbin's cheek. 'You are a better friend than Bobby already. I swear. And I don't think those band-aids are childish. I-I think it's really cute,' he said. 

Hanbin blushed. 'T-thank you,' he stammered and looked at the ground. He didn't want to make eye contact with Jinhwan right now. 'Look at me,' Jinhwan said and grabbed Hanbin's wrist. The younger boy held his breath and looked into Jinhwan's eyes. 

Suddenly, Jinhwan's face came closer and closer. Hanbin's eyes widened and his heart started beating fast. Before he realized it Jinhwan's lips touched his. In a panicked state, Hanbin pushed himself away from Jinhwan. 'Wha-'

'I-I have to g-go,' Hanbin mumbled and ran away, leaving a dumbfounded Jinhwan who ran his hands through his hair. 'Fuck,' he mumbled, scared that Hanbin would never talk to him again. He bit on his lip and swore again. 

Why did he think that kissing Hanbin was a good idea?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i want to apologize for not updating so long :(( bUT i really want to write another chapter soo the next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter, kinda? i hope you enjoy reading this!!

Jinhwan stared at his wall. It was evening and he couldn't stop thinking about Hanbin and what had happened last night. 'I totally fucked up,' he mumbled. Hanbin probably hated him now. 

His heart jumped when he heard his phone ring. He saw it was Hanbin. 'Yes??' he asked. He only heard some broken sobs. 'J-Jinhwan h-hyung, I'm s-sorry but could you please c-come? I'm scared,' Hanbin sobbed. Jinhwan's eyes widened and he grabbed his shoes and his coat. 

'I'm on my way. Where are you?' Jinhwan said quickly and left his home. 'I-I'm home a-alone,' Hanbin said. 'Hang on. I'll be there in 5 minutes,' Jinhwan said and ended the call. He arrived at Hanbin's house really fast. He pressed on the door and the door opened almost immediately. 

Hanbin looked absolutely terrible. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he looked sad and scared. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around Jinhwan. 'How are you?' the older boy asked him. 

'I-I'm so scared, I thought that someone's i-in my house and it's dark and-' Jinhwan smiled and placed his index finger on Hanbin's lips. 'Let's sit down on the couch first. You're panicking,' he said. Hanbin nodded and they walked into the house. He sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. 

'I don't know, I-I just kinda p-panicked I guess. I hate being home alone. My mother is shopping with my sister,' Hanbin explained. 'Give me another hug,' Jinhwan smiled. He opened his arms and let Hanbin hug him. 

'Thank you,' the younger boy whispered. 'No, it's okay. I'm here for you. You can call me when you're home alone again, okay? I'm here for you,' Jinhwan said and let Hanbin go. The two teens glanced at each other. Jinhwan looked at Hanbin's lips, they always looked extremely soft and kissable. 

'H-Hanbin?' Jinhwan asked. Hanbin looked into his eyes and nodded. 'C-can I kiss you?' Jinhwan mumbled and Hanbin nodded softly. Their lips came closer and they kissed, just like that afternoon.

Hanbin didn't pull back this time and closed his eyes when he felt Jinhwan's hand around his hand. Butterflies flew around in his stomach when Jinhwan pulled back and smiled at him. 

'D-do you like m-me?' Hanbin asked with wide eyes. Jinhwan laughed softly and nodded. 'I-I know we don't know each other very well, but I do love you. A lot,' he whispered.

A soft giggle left Hanbin's lips. 'I love you too,' he said and stared at the ground. Suddenly, new tears welled up in his eyes. 'Hey, why are you crying again?' Jinhwan asked, worried.

'I'm scared what people are going to think about us,' Hanbin mumbled. Jinhwan smiled at him and wiped his tears. 'You don't have to. And if you're uncomfortable with everyone knowing about it, I won't tell anyone,' he said. 'A-and what about Bobby?' Hanbin asked. 'Bobby can choke,' Jinhwan laughed softly. Hanbin smiled. 

'Thank you,' he said. 'It's okay. You deserve all of the love on this planet,' Jinhwan gave Hanbin a small kiss on his forehead. The younger boy giggled. 'A-are you my boyfriend now?' Hanbin asked. 'If you want so too, I'll be your boyfriend,' Jinhwan answered and Hanbin nodded happily.

'Wait, I'm going to call my mom to say I'm sleeping here tonight,' Jinhwan said and grabbed his phone. 'What?' Hanbin mumbled confusedly. 'I'm not going to leave you here alone in the dark again. You were scared and I want to cuddle you,' Jinhwan said and pouted. Hanbin laughed and looked at Jinhwan who called his mom.

'She's going to bring my stuff over in an hour,' he said and smiled at Hanbin. 'So we have one more hour left before she comes,' Hanbin said and wrapped his arms around Jinhwan. 'You're not that shy anymore,' the older teen asked and laughed. 'That's because I can now be myself around you I guess,' Hanbin said. 

He felt so happy. Genuinely happy. And it was a long time ago since he felt like this.


End file.
